In response to globally competitive and ever-changing business environment, many new businesses are now reorganizing their information systems that are highly tied to operational strategies. The information systems generally function as a foundation for the operation and is demanded for large-scale, high-speed and complex operations. In addition to the above requirements, it is also strongly demanded that the information systems be designed and made ready for use in a short period of time in the above described highly competitive age. Designing the information systems tends to be highly labor intensive and inefficient in the conventional art. To improve the information system design process, templates have been used in a limited capacity. For the above reason, it is highly desirable to improve the process of designing information systems.